


we will wander

by frausorge



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought it'd be better with them on different shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will wander

Leah's dreaming again. Sam thought it'd be better with them on different shifts, but now he's patrolling and she's blasting images nonstop: his eyes, his mouth, his hands, his dick. And the guys are getting all this, too.

_Shift!_ he snaps. They do, and it's quiet. Except- Paul and Embry and Quil turn towards him, standing there naked, and now they're looking at him. His eyes, his mouth. His hands. His dick.

"Fuck it," Sam says.

 

Jacob eats breakfast over the kitchen sink before leaving for his shift. _Sam?_ he calls, loping towards the boundary line. _Guys?_

No one answers.


End file.
